Year:1980
Bands Formed * New Order * R.E.M. Singles Released *Love Will Tear Us Apart Joy Division *Atmosphere Joy Division *Train in Vain The Clash *Ashes to Ashes David Bowie *A Forest The Cure *Holiday in Cambodia Dead Kennedys *Comfortably Numb Pink Floyd *Going Underground/The Dreams of Children The Jam *Enola Gay Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark *Clampdown The Clash *Fade to Grey Visage *The Great Curve Talking Heads *Army Dreamers Kate Bush *Atomic Blondie *Hate the Police Dicks *Ace of Spades Motörhead *Crosseyed And Painless Talking Heads *The Same Old Scene Roxy Music *Redemption Song Bob Marley *Games Without Frontiers Peter Gabriel *Born Under Punches Talking Heads *Echo Beach Martha and the Muffins *Academy Fight Song Mission of Burma *Israel Siouxsie & The Banshees *Cities Talking Heads *Babooshka Kate Bush *Totally Wired The Fall *Everybody's Got to Learn Sometime The Korgis *Kill the Poor Dead Kennedys *Breathing Kate Bush *I Got You Split Enz *I Will Follow U2 *Treason (It's Just a Story) The Teardrop Explodes *Requiem Killing Joke *Messages Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark *Happy House Siouxsie & the Banshees *I Travel Simple Minds *Could You Be Loved Bob Marley *Rudie Can't Fail The Clash *I Wanna Be Sedated Ramones *Embarrassment Madness *Rescue Echo & the Bunnymen *Christine Siouxsie & the Banshees *Geno Dexys Midnight Runners *Rat Race/Rude Boys Outta Jail The Specials *Dancing with Myself Gen X *Turning Japanese The Vapors *To Cut a Long Story Short Spandau Ballet *Antmusic Adam and the Ants *So Long Fischer-Z *The Winner Takes It All ABBA *C'30, C'60, C'90 Go Bow Wow Wow *At the Edge Stiff Little Fingers *Summer Fun The Barracudas *Bear Cage The Stranglers *Use It Up and Wear It Out Odyssey *Suicide Is Painless The MASH *Do You Feel My Love? Eddy Grant *Funkytown *Never Knew Love Like This Before Stephanie Mills *Lost in Love *Look What You've Done To Me *Can You Feel It The Jacksons *Is Vic There? Department S *Kings of the Wild Frontier Adam and the Ants *9 to 5 Dolly Parton *Keep On Loving You REO Speedwagon *Twilight Café Susan Fassbender *Days Are OK The Motels *Whose Problem? The Motels *Let's Go Round Again Average White Band *Every Woman In The World Air Supply *Sexy Eyes Dr. Hook *9 to 5 Sheena Easton *Bring It All Home Gerry Rafferty *I Could Be So Good for You Dennis Waterman *Let Me Talk Earth, Wind & Fire Albums Released * February 29: Mr. Partridge - Take Away/The Lure Of Salvage * April 22: The Cure - Seventeen Seconds * July 17: Joy Division - Closer * September 2: Dead Kennedys - Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables * September 12: XTC - Black Sea * October 8: Talking Heads - Remain in Light Other Events *Bananarama stops playing instruments and concentrate on vocals. Matches * Eurovision Song Contest 1980 Festivals * Pinkpop 1980 Classical music [ edit ] **January 3 : First performance of Epitaph for oboe and piano by Witold Lutosławski **January 29 : First performance of Novelette for Orchestra by Witold Lutosławski **June 18 : First performance of Concerto for chamber orchestra by Johan Kvandal **June 25 : first performance of A madrigal opera by Philip Glass **August 24 : First performance of Double Concerto for oboe, harp and chamber orchestra by Witold Lutosławski **November 16 : First performance of Nocturne for piano og altfløyte of Johan Kvandal Category:Year Category:Years